


Home

by Yamx



Series: Those We Love the Best [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's wondering if he can ever go back to the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/gifts).



> A housewarming present for Canaan.

Jack plays with the strap on his wristcomp, wondering if he can ever go back. If the TARDIS will even still be there.

It was a terrible argument. Jack reddens, remembering the things he called the Doctor. "Arrogant asshole" was the mildest.

And then he stormed out of the TARDIS. After kicking the toolbox and sending tools flying everywhere.

He'd felt very righteous – until two drinks later, when he realized the Doctor had been right.

Jack activates the messaging system they installed at Rose's insistence; it connects her phone, the screwdriver, the TARDIS console, and his wristcomp.

He's not going to apologize this way. That'd be a coward's way out. If the Doctor will give him a chance, Jack will look his lover in the eye as he calls himself an imbecile. But first, he needs to know.

His fingers flick over the buttons as he sends the Doctor the question his whole future rides on. _Am I still welcome?_

Five seconds later, the reply pops up. _Stop being an idiot and come home._

Jack smiles and turns his steps towards the TARDIS. He's almost looking forward to the telling-off, to groveling, to the teasing that will follow.

At home.

The End


End file.
